


Sunsets, lakes, love and forever.

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Love, M/M, Mates, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire!Kurt, Werewolf!Blaine, sunset by the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take places after their first meeting. Blaine take's Kurt to his lake, and tells him something quite important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets, lakes, love and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the first meeting. Thanks to everybody for the reviews and prompts but to VoyageAsia for this one in particular.

“You did not do that.” Kurt giggles, head tipped back, lips parted, hair flowing in the light summer wind, his voice pitched high and breathy. Not a care in the world.

 

By his side, Blaine is momentarily stunned. His whole face lights up as he watches Kurt laugh. Watches the bone structure in his beautifully chiselled face and the way the late afternoon sunlight bounces off of his skin and through his soft chestnut hair. He lifts up Kurt’s hand which is already cocooned within his, places feather light kisses to his knuckles and nods and smiles all at the same time.

 

He is insanely happy, and completely done for.

 

“I did. I did.” Blaine laughs. “Going through puberty as a werewolf can be somewhat…trying. Let’s just say, I haven’t been back in that store ever since.”

 

“You’re crazy.” Kurt laughs, but when he looks at Blaine his face shows no malice. His eyes widen and flash so big and bright, his lips crack into a toothy grin and Blaine is gifted with the sight of the tips of his fangs, pearly white, dazzling.

 

Blaine didn’t think he had a _thing._ Especially a _Vampire Thing._ But when’s Kurt’s iridescent eyes flash in that way they do, and he smiles and laughs just enough to show a glimpse of his fangs that are normally so neatly kept away; it is clear that Blaine most definitely has a _thing._ A _vampire thing._ Or maybe just a _Kurt_ thing.

 

“Well at least I’ve already experienced your performing skills, or I’d say one would have reason to be jealous, Mr Anderson.” Kurt teases.

 

Blaine slows their walking pace until they’ve stopped. The water slaps lazily against the edge of the bank, birds chirp and the leaves on the trees around them sway and bustle in the light gust of wind, it’s so peaceful here, idyllic, but they only have eyes and ears for each other.

 

Blaine takes Kurt’s other hand and joins them so that all of their fingers are now entwined, swaying between their bodies just inches away from each other. “Yeah” He breathes, never taking his eyes away from Kurt’s. His face is so open, so _delighted and joyous_. “Maybe I am crazy. But I think I love it. And don’t worry you’ve no reason to be jealous, all future performances are reserved for one guy only, one _vampire_ actually.”

 

Kurt presses his hand to his chest. “Moi?” He bats his eyelashes, pouting his lips. Blaine can only stand, staring dumbstruck until he’s able to nod and grin weakly.

 

Blaine could be called crazy for a number of things. But here right now, he’s certainly not going to protest. He’s feels the stirring in the stomach, the tingle in his bones, every hair on his body standing up on end. As crazy as it is, he feels _the bond_ starting to build and gather and merge. 

 

Blaine doesn’t believe he has ever been in love before. He’s lusted after people, he’s enjoyed the company of many a man, but never like this. Never a man like _Kurt._ Blaine isn’t sure if it’s because Kurt is a Vampire that makes his presence so magnetic, that makes Blaine’s own body tremble and feel weak at the knees whenever Kurt speaks or even looks at him. But whatever it is, Blaine will chase it for the rest of his life. He will never tire of this feeling or Kurt, and he can only hope that Kurt will understand and will _let_ him. _Forever._

 

For any supernatural race, but werewolves in particular they hardly ever just date. When they meet the person they are supposed to be with, they connect and they bond and then they mate. But for Blaine it’s so much more. His position in his pack, the blood of his linage makes him feel so much more strongly, makes him more ambitious and determined and what Blaine wants, he almost always gets.

 

Kurt blinks back at him sweetly, he looks fresh faced, so perfect, almost demure and Blaine has to use all the willpower he has not to tackle him down to the ground by the waters edge and make him _his,_ over and over.    

 

On the night they met after the singing and dancing, the chatting and the blatant eyeballing each other and the cheesy, smitten smiles; the boys tumbled out of the club and in to each other’s arms up against the side of the building.

 

They exchanged teasing, flirty kisses, long hot, touchy-feely embraces and finally their numbers when their separate cabs arrived to take them to their respective homes. Blaine, too eager and hyped up not to, called Kurt the moment he got home and into bed. They talked and laughed well into the early hours of the next morning, both huddled up in their bed sheets, no doubt wishing they weren’t so far apart.

 

The next day (or rather a few hours later) they met at a coffee shop somewhere not far between both of their homes. Coffee turned into lunch down town, which later on then turned into dinner back at Kurt’s place.

 

By the end of the night Kurt had to pull his fingers out of Blaine’s vice like grasp, giggling and blowing kissy faces as he shut his front door leaving Blaine on the other side out on the porch, with a love struck, dreamy grin on his face.

 

It was very clear that even at that early stage how strong their dynamic was and how much they pined for each other. Though as much as they longed for each other they were still careful and cautious and decided to proceed at a more casual pace.

 

Supernatural pairings are so much more powerful then any human couple.

 

However, the day after that, they met at the community theater and sat side by side smiling and thoroughly impressed at an amateur production of A Midsummer’s Night’s Dream. After the matinee Kurt lead Blaine back to his place where he intended to make him dinner and then watch a movie.

 

Blaine never made it home that night. The bond had spoken. Too far gone to try and go and back, now.

 

The days after have been spent with date after date, a connection between two souls growing stronger and wider, shortening to the invisible eye until there is nothing but two bodies with one heart and soul.

 

This has lead them to here and now. The woods by Blaine’s house, with the lake just a few feet away and the burning orange sun setting on the horizon. Just as Blaine had promised him. Just like Kurt’s dreams. _All of them._

Blaine settles them so that they’re sitting on the bank of the waters edge, cushioned by long, soft, lush green grass, with dandelions, daffodils and other beautiful bright flowers sprouting from the ground around them.

 

Kurt’s back is to Blaine’s chest, with Blaine’s legs bent up at either side of his body and his arms wrapped around Kurt’s middle, perfectly, safely enveloped in Blaine’s warm, tight hold. Blaine places fleeting, gentle kisses to Kurt’s head, his hair line, behind his ear, his neck, his jaw, his shoulder and back up again.

 

If Blaine’s scent is almost as wonderfully intoxicating to Kurt, as Kurt’s is to him then Blaine knows so much more than he did before that they’re a match made in heaven. A true, eternal bond.

 

There’s just one thing that’s possibly standing in the way, though. And it needs to be dealt with. Blaine gulps.

 

“Kurt?” He whispers in Kurt’s ear, smiling softly at the way Kurt stares at the sun and the reflection it makes on the water’s surface, mesmerized.

 

“Hmm?” Kurt replies, twisting a little so that he’s pressed even further up and into Blaine. Blaine feels a low growl in his chest, a grumble of satisfaction.

 

God how he hopes that Kurt will listen to what he has, _needs,_ to say. He hopes he will consider his offer and remain forever and faithfully at Blaine’s side, just like this.

 

Blaine clears his throat. He’s made many presentations to his pack, stood up to many other wolves who have wronged him or others he cares about. He’s laid down the law and had to make some pretty tough decisions in his time. But this? This he’s the most nervous about, that he’s ever been before, _ever._

He doesn’t want to walk away from this alone. He doesn’t want to hear the wrong answer. He needs this. He needs Kurt. His mate… _his omega._

“So uh” Blaine begins quietly, his voice low and soft, maybe a little rasped. “What’s um, what’s happening here? I mean uh, what’s the deal?” Blaine face palms himself and Kurt twists in his arms even more so that they’re now face to face, grinning at him teasingly. “Oh god, I’m not saying this right. I care about you so much.” _Too much._

 

Kurt takes Blaine’s face in his hands, pulls him closer and kisses him long and soft and slow until eventually they both pull back a little, light headed and panting, but at least Blaine is now calm.

 

“Tell me honey” Kurt says. “What is it?” Blaine blows out a breath, looks out over the water and then back at Kurt. His gaze heavy and determined. He places a hand in Kurt’s hair and the other wrapped around his waist.

 

“Kurt, _my_ Kurt.” Blaine can’t help himself, he can’t hold back, he must say what he needs to, completely honest and truthful. All cards on the table. Luckily, Kurt gives him an encouraging smile and Blaine continues. “I like you, I like you so very much.” It’s more than that, but he can’t admit that right now, one thing at a time. “I feel connected to you, so protective over you. You must know that.”

 

Kurt nods and opens his mouth to respond but Blaine stops him with a finger to his lips. “Please, let me just say this. I can’t be the only one who feels the connection between us. This is it for me, I want you, Kurt. I want you, all of you, forever.” He tries not to pay too much attention to Kurt’s facial features and his expressions softening and lighting up with each of his words spoken. It would be his undoing, and he’s doing well so far. “If you agree to this, if you agree to be mine, you must know something about me, something that I have kept from you just until I knew for sure that I could be enough for you- that we could merge our worlds and our lives together. I’m an alpha wolf, Kurt. I’m alpha of my pack, this is my land, and by agreeing to be with me it’s so much more than an ordinary relationship. This land becomes yours, the pack becomes yours too and I- well I’m already yours, but I become wholly and irrevocably dependant on you, my omega. It’s a lifelong sentence, but Kurt, I promise, I will give you all of my sunsets and sunrises. I’ll give you anything, _everything,_ my love.”

 

Blaine pauses then, snaps his lips closed and allows his heart rate to slow down and his words to sink in. He watches Kurt, he watches him carefully. It’s intense and intimate and in all fairness, Kurt doesn’t pull back or even make much movement at all. His face remains impassive, he barely even blinks.     

 

After a few beats of time, the sun is so low it looks like it’s dipping right down into the purpling blue water. Blaine swallows and slowly moves his hand to cup Kurt’s jaw tenderly. “Kurt?”

 

“It’s not a life’s sentence.” Kurt interrupts him, his voice surprisingly loud and steady. “Don’t make it sound like that. Anybody would be honored to have you as their mate Blaine Anderson. Don’t ever doubt yourself that way.”

 

Blaine gawks at him, stunned.

 

“And with that being said…Blaine, you had me sunsets.” The world feels like it has tilted and is now back firmly in place as Kurt pushes him down to the ground to his back, straddles him and kisses him hard and unrelenting. It’s a promise, it’s a declaration, and it’s more of an answer than Blaine could ever have hoped for.

 

It’s the beginning of forever.


End file.
